disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Victor Krane
Victor Krane to człowiek z super mocami oraz były partner Douglasa. W jego rolę wcielił się Graham Shiels. Jest najgorszym wrogiem Davenportów. Wygląd Krane to wysoki, łysy mężczyzna z ciemnymi wąsami i krótką brodą. Po prawej i lewej stronie swojej twarzy posiada liczne przewody związane z tym, że posiada bioniczne moce. Ubiera na siebie czarne ubranie, czasem także białą maskę. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Krane to nieprzyjazny, ponury, groźny i niezbyt często się uśmiecha. Ma na głowie kable, które dają my bionikę. Niemiły jest nawet dla Douglasa. Jest bezkompromisowy i zawsze stawia na swoim. Nie zawaha się zrobić krzywdy bezbronnym i niewinnym (chciał ugotować Tashę i Leo). Stworzył armię bionicznych żołnierzy, by z ich pomocą pokonać wszystkich bohaterów. Historia Kiedy Douglas został wyrzucony z Davenport Industries, potrzebował pieniędzy na dalsze badania. Wtedy znalazł milionera imieniem Victor Krane, który w niego uwierzył i dał mu pieniądze na nowe laboratorium, a Douglas, odwdzięczając się, dał mu supermoce. mały|lewo|155px|Victor w masce W odcinku No Going Back Victor dowiedział się, że Douglas został uwięziony w bryle lodu przez Donalda, więc jako zamaskowany mężczyzna ruszył mu na pomoc i uwolnił go. mały|164px Jego tożsamość została ujawniona w odcinku Sink or Swim (część 2), gdy Douglas uprowadził Adama, Bree i Chase'a i uwięził ich w swojej kryjówce. Davenport przedstawił Krane'a jako swojego partnera. Później, gdy rodzeństwo zdołało uciec do domu, a plan Douglasa polegający na aktywowaniu Bim-Bama zawiódł, Victor postanowił działać według własnego planu, by zniszczyć Adama, Bree i Chase'a. mały|lewo|182px W odcinku Taken Victor wszczepił sobie więcej bionicznych supermocy. Próbował zabić Adama, Bree i Chase'a i prawie mu się to udało, lecz pojawił się Douglas, który zakończył z nim współpracę i przeszedł na dobrą stronę. Kiedy Davenport był gotowy go zabić, Krane uciekł, teleportując się. Victor powraca w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 1). Pojawia się w szkole, gdzie są jedynie Leo, Douglas i pani Perry, razem ze swoją nową partnerką z supermocami, która sfilmowała szczury na misji, i dzięki której cały świat wie o bionicznym rodzeństwie - S-1. Dzięki generacji elektryczności Krane powala pani Perry i Douglasa. Leo chce uciekać, ale S-1 łapie go w siłową klatkę i dzięki wybuchu energii zwala na niego sufit, po czym oboje uciekają. mały|174px Później Krane pojawia się w starym magazynie, gdzie Douglas wszczepił Leośkowi supermoce w złamaną przez spadający sufit rękę, ponownie ze swoją wspólniczką. Po chwili pojawiają się szczury laboratoryjne razem z Donaldem. Zaczyna się walka, w czasie której Leo, korzystając ze swoich nowych mocy nokautuje Krane'a. Gdy pojawia się agent Graham, Douglas mówi, że Victor Krane i S-1 są złoczyńcami z supermocami. Zostają aresztowani. Okazuje się jednak, że Krane ma armię bionicznych żołnierzy. Krane ostatecznie powraca w odcinku Rise of the Secret Soldiers, gdzie chce pokonać szczury dzięki swojej bionicznej armii. Chce on także przejąć ich moce, a jednocześnie świat. Poważnie podczas walki rani Donalda. Szczury ostatecznie go pokonują, używając podstępu. Krane nie ginie i powraca w odcinku The Vashing. Moce i umiejętności Supermoce Jak powiedział Douglas w odcinku Sink or Swim (część 2), Krane dysponuje wszystkimi znanymi mu bionicznymi mocami. Niektóre możliwości nie zostały jeszcze pokazane. * Super siła: w odcinku No Going Back ''bez problemu mógł zbić ogromny blok lodu, a nawet wyrzucić w górę dwóch strażników. * 'Super szybkość: w odcinku No Going Back ''użył tej supermocy podczas walki ze strażnikami. * 'Super inteligencja: Krane jest bardzo inteligentny co pozwoliło mu na precyzyjne dopracowanie Bim-Bama. * Super wytrzymałość: Victor większą wytrzymałość niż ma normalny człowiek. * Elektrokineza: umiał tą zdolnością powalić Adama, Bree i Chase'a, a także Douglasa i Perry. * Pyrokineza: Victor potrafi wytwarzać kule ognia i strzelać nimi w przeciwników. * Kinetyka molekularna: użył jej, żeby podnieść Adama, Bree i Chase'a. * Teleportacja: mógł się teleportować do labu. * Absorbowanie energii: wykorzystał tę zdolność, aby pochłonąć lasery Adama i Donalda. * Super skoczność: użył jej, kiedy Bree uruchomiła zapadnię w podłodze, a on do niej wpadł. * Bim-Bam: Krane ma możliwość kontrolowania umysłów swoich bionicznych żołnierzy. * Wybuch energii: Krane posiada tę super moc, ale koloru pomarańczowego. * Soniczny krzyk: w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 2) ''użył tej supermocy by zwołać bionicznych żołnierzy, którzy byli tysiące kilometrów od niego. Inne * '''Walka wręcz': Victor jest dobrze wyszkolony w walce wręcz i bez problemu może poradzić sobie w walce ze zwykłymi ludźmi, nie używając supermocy. Występy Sezon 2 # No Going Back ''(pierwsze pojawienie; w masce) Sezon 3 # ''Sink or Swim (część 2) # Scramble the Orbs ''(wspomniany) # ''Taken # You Posted What?!? (część 1) # You Posted What?!? (część 2) # Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2) Sezon 4 # Space Colony (część 1) # Space Colony (część 2) Ciekawostki * Jest piątym człowiekiem z supermocami. * Jest milionerem, który dał Douglasowi 80 milionów dolarów, by mu pomóc. * Wielu fanów myślało, że zamaskowany człowiek to Marcus. * W odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 1) okazuje się, że ma partnerkę (S-1), która także ma supermoce. * Posiadał bioniczną armie, którą kontrolował poprzez aplikację Bim-Bam. Ostatecznie po pokonaniu Krane'a wszyscy odzyskali wolność, ale nie pamiętali kim był Krane * Zainstalował bionicznym żołnierzom bardzo dużo dziwnych supermocy. * Dał Douglasowi pieniądze na sprzęt. * W kosmosie zdobył statek kosmiczny, którym mógł strzelać. * Victor był milionerem. Zobacz też en:Victor Krane Kategoria:Postacie